Never Will I Let You Go- An R5 Love Story
by brookie-cookee
Summary: *I own nothing except the plot* When Brooke is adopted by the Lynches everything is off to a good start, they fall in love with her personality. Each of the Lynch boys has fallen for Brooke at one point and Ross has his heart set on her. Brooke feels the same way, but when she starts at a new school in California she finds a different guy and her relationship with Ross fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Ross's POV:

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Brooke came in the house in tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" I asked as I got up to go calm her down.

"Since when do you care about my life?" she asked and started running up the stairs.

"Brooke, wait!" I said, chasing after her as she ran to her room.

"Why do you care?" she yelled at me. And then she slammed her bedroom door shut, right in my face.

"Because I love you," I whispered and then walked away, starting to tear up.

Now, let's go back to the very beginning of Brooke and I's very, how bout we say complicated relationship. It all started when I was six and she was four, when we still lived in Littleton. Back when life was a simpler time for us, a time when we actually got along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Brooke's POV

"When are Mommy and Daddy going to be home?" I asked. I was playing with the toys that I just got for my fourth birthday with my babysitter Megan.

"I'm not sure, they should've been home a half hour ago," she said right as the phone rang. "Hello? Oh my gosh, no. We'll be there as soon as we can," she said nervously and then put the phone down.

"What is happening?" I asked as Megan started to put my coat and shoes on me, and I quickly grabbed my doll.

"Your parents got hit by a drunk driver and we need to get to the hospital," she said frantically. Then she threw on her coat and shoes, grabbed her keys, scooped me up off the floor and ran out to the car. Being only four years old I didn't understand at all what was going pm, but I went along with it anyway. Soon we were to the hospital, and that was when I heard the most devastating words I had ever heard in my life.

"I'm sorry, but you came just a little too late," the nurse said sympathetically. "Brooke's parents just passed away."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Stormie's POV

"Mom, the phone's ringing!" Riker, my ten year old son, called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said as I ran downstairs. It was a number that I didn't recognize, one not from around here. "Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone. "Oh no, that's terrible. She can stay with us as long as you need. Alright, goodbye." I said, and then put down the phone. I couldn't believe it, the little girl next door's parents had just passed away.

"Mama, who was that?" Riker asked.

"Get all your siblings down here so I can tell all of you at once," I told Riker, and he ran upstairs. Shortly after they were all sitting in the living room with me.

"Mommy, what's going on?" my six year old son, Ross, asked.

"I'm about to tell you," I told him. "Do you all now the little girl the lives next door? Her name is Brooke," I asked them.

"The one who plays with us on the swings?" Ross asked.

"Yes, that's her. Her parents got in a very bed car accident last night and the passed away," I explained, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible," my eight year old daughter Rydel said as she came over to hug me.

"What does this have to do with us?" Rocky, my seven year old son, asked with a confused look on his face.

"That was her grandparents on the phone. They asked if she could stay with us for a while, until they figure things out. And of course I said yes, she's a very nice girl and we need to do everything we can to take care of her," I explained to them.

"That sounds like fun! Finally a girl to play with!" Rydel said excitedly. "Don't you guys think it will be fun?" she asked her brothers.

"Finally I won't be the youngest, since she's only four," my five year old son, Ryland, said with a smile on his face.

"I think it will be fun for all of us!" I said. "I have to go call your dad to tell him about this," I said and then left to go call him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Rydel's POV

Finally, another girl that I can play with! I was so excited for Brooke to come, but I felt sad at the same time. She was only four years old and she already lost her mommy and daddy, I don't think I could survive without my mom and dad.

"Rydel, where is Brooke going to sleep?" Ross asked. He was sitting on the living room floor playing with his trucks.

"I guess in my room, I think she'll like," I said. "How about you come help me get it ready!" I suggested.

"Sure!" he said and jumped up.

"Let's go!" I said and we headed straight upstairs to get it ready.

After about an hour we had everything cleaned up. I moved all of my things to the top bunk of my bed so that Brooke could sleep on the bottom bunk. Ross cleaned up my closet so Brooke could have one half and I could keep the other and then we cleaned up an area where she could keep her toys.

I thought it was really strange, having to clean out my room so I could share it with someone I didn't know that well. I really hoped she would like what I did for her. I had seen her playing outside with Ross a few times, but I think I ever really met her.

"Ross, what is Brooke like?" I asked.

"Well, she's really quiet, and she's really nice. She always has her doll with her and she told me she wants to play with you sometime," he said as my mom walked in my room.

"Ross, Rydel, Brooke is going to be here soon. Come downstairs so we can get ready to meet her," my mom said and we followed her downstairs.

I sat on the couch with my brothers, waiting for her to come. My brothers just sat there, no expressions on their faces. Except for Ross, he looked happy. I was thinking about all the things Brooke and I could do together, and then the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Riker's POV

We were only sitting on the couch for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. I could tell Rydel was excited because she jumped right off the couch. Then she pulled herself together and sat back down. My mom and dad rushed over to the door, when the opened it a little girl and another girl that looked about 16 years old walked in.

"Hello! Come on in!" my mom said excitedly as she motioned them inside.

"Him I'm Megan, Brooke's babysitter," the girl that looked 16 said. Then she pointed to the little girl, "And this is Brooke. Say hi Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke just barely whispered and then she hid behind Megan's leg. My parents introduced themselves and started to talk to Megan.

My first impression of Brooke was shy. Very shy and quiet. Being the big brother I knew I had to step up and say something. I walked over by my parents and gave Brooke a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Riker and I'm ten years old," I said and gave her a small wave. "Maybe I could show you around," I said.

"How bout you go with him, he seems very nice," Megan said to Brooke.

"Ok," Brooke said. She walked over by me with her doll in her right hand. I offered her my right hand and she took it in her left.

I showed her all around the house, bedrooms and all. When we got back to the kitchen everything was ready for dinner.

"Riker, can I sit by you?" Brooke asked me, she still had a tight grip on my hand.

"Sure," I said and then she let go of my hand and we sat down next to each other. There was a plate of steak and potatoes and a glass of milk in front of us.

"Thank you for dinner," Brooke said quietly as she laid her napkin in her lap and set her doll on the floor. Then she slowly started to eat.

Shy, polite and likes to play with dolls, that's all I knew about her.

"You're welcome honey!" my mom said.

After a few minutes Brooke put down her fork, finished chewing and then started to talk. "Umm, excuse me. I don't know all of your names, I only know Riker and Ross," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves!" my mom exclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Lynch. You can also call me Stormie, or even mom."

"I'm Mr. Lynch. Or you can call me Mark, and if you want to, dad," my dad said.

Then Rydel stood up, "I'm Rydel Lynch and I'm eight years old!" she exclaimed and then sat back down.

"I'm Rocky, and I'm seven," Rocky said blandly and continued to eat his food.

"Well, I'm Ross and I'm six. But you already know that since we play together!" Ross said happily.

"And I'm Ryland and I'm five!" Ryland exclaimed.

"What's your doll's name?" Rydel asked Brooke.

"Her name is Megan," Brooke replied as she picked her doll up off the floor. "I named her after my babysitter because she looks like her."

"That's cool!" Rydel answered. "Do you want to come to my room with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Brooke said. "May I be excused?" she asked my parents.

"Of course you may," my dad said and then Rydel and Brooke disappeared up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Brooke's POV

It's so weird being in this new house, I mean they're all really nice but it's not the same as living with mommy and daddy. Rydel is super nice to me; I'm excited to share a room with her. We got upstairs to her room and all of my stuff was already put away, the clothes were in the closet and my blankets were on my bed.

"Do you like my room?" Rydel asked me. Her room was painted light pink, had a set of bunk beds and a lot of space to play.

"I love it!" I said excitedly.

"Your bed is on the bottom and I get the top, you get one half of the closet and I get the other and all the other space is distributed evenly so it is fair!" Rydel exclaimed.

"Ok!" I said and then I ran over and flopped on my bed.

"This is going to be so fun!" Rydel said, and then she flopped next to me.

"Yeah!" I said. "I wish we could play, but it's almost my bedtime," I said as I looked at the Hello Kitty clock, it was almost 8:00.

"How bout we out on our pajamas then," Rydel said. I nodded my head yes and then we got ready for bed.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" I asked as I crawled under the covers, even though I was four years old I still wasn't able to read very well.

"Sure!" Rydel said as she walked over to the bookshelf and looked at all of my books. "How about The Pokey Little Puppy?" she asked.

"That's one of my favorites!" I said excitedly. Then Rydel grabbed the book and came and sat at the edge of my bed. She tucked me in snuggly and started to read, by the time she finished I was almost fully asleep.

"Good night Brooke," she whispered and then turned off the light and crawled into her bed.


End file.
